Miu Fūrinji
Furinji Miu (風林寺 美羽 ?) is a fictional character in the anime and manga, History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi; she is a 16-year-old high school girl. She is also the main female protagonist and the love interest of Kenichi who attends the same school as her. She is the granddaughter of Hayato Furinji, the Elder of Ryozanpaku, and the daughter of Saiga Fūrinji, Yami's One Shadow. Appearance Miu Furinji is a young teenage girl of average height. She has fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes, and straight-blond hair reaching her hips with short bangs except for a single thick antenna-like strand. While constantly considered cute, her most noticeable physical trait is her surprisingly curvaceous-figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her well-endowed chest. When at home, she is usually seen in a purple-spandex outift and other various articles of clothing. She also constantly wears two red hair-clips, one that flips to reveal a small blade and the other a lockpick, which were gifts from her mother. Initially she would wear non-corrective glasses and braid her hair at school with her school uniform (a suit top, a red skirt black pants, blue socks and black boots), but later discards her glasses and let her hair, including her bangs, to flow freely. On the episode break, there is a picture of her (with wearing her school uniform) her pants and and underwear off, showing her butt. She sometimes wears a blue and pink bathing suit that is revealing. On the episode break, there is a picture of her in he bathing suit focusing on her chest and shoulders. Personality Despite her arduous past and her numerous chores, Miu has constantly shown herself to be a kind and upbeat individual, constantly caring for other people and helping in their needs. Unfortunately in contrast to her gentle nature, Miu’s intense training from her grandfather has conditioned her to by instinct throw people who sneak up behind her; a trait that her grandfather claims to be unintentional on her part. She is arguably the only one who worries about Ryozanpaku's financial situation She can become quite fierce when monetary issues are brought up (so much so that her own grandfather was afraid of the idea of her finding out he spent 100,000 yen). When her fears are finally realized and Ryozanpaku becomes bankrupt, she becomes determined to push the masters to teach little children in an attempt to gain some income, even intimidating Sakaki into helping despite his protest he doesn't teach kids. Miu's worries about finances can, at times, come across as being greedy; shamelessly asking Kenichi to sell the platinum medals he received from defeating YOMI members, being flabbergasted at Akisame's refusal to sell a statue he carved for a high sum of money and immediately deciding to pilfer Rimi's pure gold shoes after defeating her, considering them the "spoils of war" (which Thor notes is the same reasoning as that of a thief). Also, despite her many positive traits, has low self-esteem when it comes to social interaction. Growing up with never making any friends, due to her constant traveling and training with her grandfather, Miu initially felt nervous in meeting people. In her previous school, all the other girls were jealous of her high grades, athletic ability, and especially her looks. It is because of this that Miu attempted to moderate her appearance by fashioning her hair into a plain-looking braid and began to wear glasses. Though she eventually discarded them after attempting to convince Chikage to be true to herself only for Chikage to accuse Miu of not being true to herself as well. After meeting Kenichi however, she manages to make quite a few friends over the course of the series due to her kind nature and some help from Kenichi. Miu truly treasures the friendships she has made, especially with Kenichi greatly, but seems oblivious to his true feelings for her. She has however, repeatedly hinted towards deeper feelings for him, such as getting embarrassed and flustered when they are called a couple, not being able to understand the relief she feels when Kenichi refuses to go to China with Renka and perhaps most famously, becoming jealous and rather possessive of him whenever another girl shows affection for him. She was also very happy and blushed when she heard Kenichi talk about how much he cares for her. After Kenichi saves her life on the school ski trip, she becomes much more open and physically receptive with him. In Chapter 423 Miu, in addition to starting to realize Kenichi feelings for her, appears to have started realizing her own feelings for him, kissing him on the cheek. While they didn't get the discuss the matter further, several people at school have since noticed Miu being more cheerful and energetic, as well as as more eager to be around Kenichi. Plot Overview While still an infant, Miu's mother died in battle. To save her, Miu's mother buried her lightly under snow with an air-hole. Fortunately, she was found in time by Hayato and had since then been in her grandfather's care. It was in these early years of her life that Miu learned martial arts from her grandfather which she showed a prodigious talent for and also accompanied him on his missions to bring about peace. Apparently, when a six-year-old Miu and her grandfather passed through Kenichi's old neighborhood, she inspired Ryūto and Kenichi to become stronger after they witness her beat three thugs. Shortly before the fight, Kenichi exchanges her Yin Yang badge with his cat badge, something that she still treasures to this day. Though Kenichi initially did not remember their first meeting, Miu had suspected who he was from their first encounter in the series. When she first met Sho, he had her come with him to know more about her father but was stopped by Kenichi. The Elder said that Miu had a trauma that seems to involve the winter and her parents. Before Miu transferred to Kouryou High School she attended a school that was apparently quite famous but didn't fit in because all the girls in the school were jealous of her high grades, athletic ability, and especially her looks. It is because of this that Miu attempted to moderate her appearance by fashioning her hair into a plain-looking braid and began to wear glasses. Though she kept this facade going well into her second year she eventually discarded them after attempting to convince Chikage to be true to herself only for Chikage to accuse Miu of not being true to herself as well. At first, it is said that both Miu's parents are deceased, but it is later revealed that her father is still alive. It is shown that her father killed her mother for unknown reasons. A Yomi member also refers to him as the leader of "One Shadow Nine Fists". During the D of D tournament, she revealed her special move called 'Hyōi Kazekirihane', which resembles a bird. In chapter 258, it is revealed that she fights using the flow of Dou. Before Kenichi left with Sakaki and Kōetsuji, they mentioned that Miu grew up witnessing fights between master martial artists which would explain why Kenichi can't seem to land a hit. She is later shown with Kenichi and the other masters during the invasion of the Okinawa Yami base, being the few to arrive at the top floor with Apachai, Kenichi, and unexpectedly, Niijima. before Kenichi's fight with tirwat she escorts Niijima to the computer room to help Koetsuji get info on Yami but heads back out when she gets a bad feeling about Kenichi and on the way defends herself from one of Yami's sword masters then meets up with Sakaki and meets with Kenichi saying she's glad he's alright. Abilities Despite Miu's gentle nature, she has consistently proven herself to be an immensely strong and talented fighter Odin once described the way she fights as "being like a feather that can slice through the wind". As a Dou-type fighter, Miu is unable to use Seikuuken. While her exact level of skill is unknown, Kenichi has never once been able to hit her in a sparring match (though his vow to never hit women much less Miu may contribute to this, as well as his unwillingness to fight unless to protect others). She has also said that she can spar seriously with Kenichi only recently, meaning she had always been taking it easy on him in the past. Innate Talent: Miu has repeatedly shown to be more capable in a large variety of areas than one would expect of a teenager still in high school. Since young childhood, Miu has been able to quickly learn and improve at seemingly anything she puts her mind to. Even then, she was able to fight off several full-grown men with relative ease. In addition to her natural aptitude for martial arts, she also excels in all forms of sports and has also taught herself a number of household skills to help make her home better maintained. Keen Intellect: '''Miu has regularly shown intelligence and instincts much keener than her looks and demeanor would suggest. Even with the constant training she undergoes and chores at home, Miu has maintained a perfect academic score. Outside of basic school studies, Miu has shown highly honed battle instincts and cunning from experiencing countless fights and extensive training by her grandfather since early childhood. Miu is able to quickly comprehend the situation of a battle to quickly decide on the proper method to handle it. She is also highly perceptive, aware of even the most subtle detail and use that information, allowing her to easily analyze her opponent's fighing style to better counter it. '''Great Physical Prowess: Miu's constant training has pushed her body to the peak of physical condition, well-beyond what her full-figured build would suggest. She is a highly accomplished gymnast and acrobat, making her the ace of her gymnastics club since day one and which she uses to her advantage in battle. She possesses seemingly inhuman flexability and dexterity, able to contort herself to effortlessly manuever through most terrains. Her agility and balance also border on impossible. Repeatedely, she is shown able to nimbly scale any obstacle, jump across town from rooftop to rooftop, never losing control, and able to effortlessly shift her body position even in mid-air. Enhanced Strength: While certainly not the most intimidating in appearance, Miu has also shown deceptive raw strength, able to easily break apart a punching pole rooting in the ground and send it soaring. In battle, Miu is regularly holding back a considerable amount of strength, as she wishes to avoid injuring her much weaker opponents as much as possible. Enhanced Speed: One of Miu's most noticeable battle traits is her speed, able to react from incoming threats at a moments notice, dodge unscathed, disarm her opponents without their noticing, and manuever as if disappearing from unfocused eyes. Even against stronger opponents of Master-Class, Miu is able to folllow their movements to just avoid damage. Her attacks are shown to be swift and accurate, able to take down weaker opponents in an instant. Great Combat Knowledge: Having trained and learned extensively from her grandfather, Miu has accumulated an extensive and detailed understanding of combat in its various forms. Simply from observing her opponent's bodystance or physical-build, she can deduce the nature of her opponent's fighting style. 'Skills:' Hybrid Martial Artist: Miu's training in martial arts does not seem to focus on any single discipline. While her fighting style is mostly fluid with aerial and kicking-based attacks, Miu has shown proficiency in jabs, takedowns, throws, body-locks, counterstrikes, and so on. Her style of combat also is more unorthodox, regularly able to adapt to any situation and use any item or part of the battlefield to her advantage. Master Homemaker: While only a teenager, Miu excels in all areas of housekeeping. From sewing and laundry, to cooking and cleaning, Miu has shown expert skill in each of them. She has become somewhat infamous for her culinary skills, able to prepare any kind of meal with great presentation and highly edible. Expert Spy Skills: Having assisted her grandfather on missions for years, Miu has developed considerable skill in espionage. She can skillfully enter any stronghold undetected, pick locks, hide necessary accessories of her person, and even disarm bombs. Techniques Rittoku No Kan: '(Sixth Sense Of Virtue) The user takes the five senses to the utmost limit and develops a sixth sense "Intuition" of "Perception". It allows the user to reduce their time needed for reacting to one tenth. Miu states masters use this sense in the martial arts like a sensor to catch movements they can't follow with their eyes. When one becomes a master this technique requires the user to reduce their "Empty Space" and "Purity" to one tenth as well. '''Fuurinji Benikawasemi: '(Fuurinji Red Channel) A fast and powerful kick from mid-air dealt to the head. Fuurinji Kouhou Yoku '''Hyoui Kazakiri Bane Battle log Battles past vs Local thugs (won) vs Guards on ship (lost, because she let her guard down) 'Battles present' Ragnarok Arc. vs Local Thugs (won) vs Takeda and Ukita (won) vs Kisara (won) vs Number 20 (won) vs Ryu and Shokatsu (lost, on the beach, her bathing suit got loose while she was fighting them, and then she was unable to defend herself while keeping her whole body unexposed so then she was defeated and humilated) vs Valkyries (won) 'Other Battles' vs Subordinate of Christopher Eclair (won) vs Sho Kano (technically it wasnt a fight as she did not fight him and he snuck behind her and quickly knocked her out before she could do anything) vs Sho Kano (interrupted) vs Ryuto (undecided) vs Russian Soldiers (won) vs Rimi (interrupted by Thor) Team Battles. with Renka, Kenichi and Shinpaku Alliance vs Li Tenmon (lost) with Kenichi vs Gaku, Chou Lin and Yo (won, defeated Chou and Yo) with Kenichi vs Garyu X (won, Garyu forefited) with Kenichi and Li Raichi vs Ship Guards (won) with Kenichi and Li Raichi vs Meatman (won) with Kenichi vs Weapon Priests (won) Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, Thor, Kenichi and Siegfried vs Yami weapon subordinates (won) with Thor vs Rimi (won) with Kenichi, Ukita, Takeda, Freya, Siegfried, Thor, Kisara and Niijima vs. Ishida (interrupted by Sakaki) with Kenichi vs many weapon users (won) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Disciple Category:Katsujinken